Mi invierno en blanco
by Swan-No-Fire
Summary: ¿Y si empezamos otra vez? las cosas van a mejorar poco a poco !por favor te lo ruego, necesito q nos permitan estar juntos! y q tu también me quieras. Las cosas en esta historia van a tomar un rumbo diferente, cuando se "empieza de cero" se podrá llegar a mucho. Sakura aprendera mucho q ya sabia ademas de q no le molestara ser esclava de sus pasiones. Y Sasuke q hay mas caminos..
1. Y nos volvimos a encontrar?

NOTA: La historia es simple de seguir, pero tenemos que ignorar prácticamente toda la trama de lo que es Naruto Shippuden. Vamos desde como termino Naruto: Sasuke se fue de la aldea, Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya y Sakura entrena con Tsunade. El equipo 7 se disolvió. Todo cambio. Este fic es un fic tiene planeado tener bastante Lemon, y es un fic Sasusaku.

Corría desesperada por el inmaculado paisaje blanco. Se veía tan hermoso tan puro e impecable. La nieve crujía bajo mis pies de manera rítmica a los acelerados latidos de mi corazón. El dolor insoportable en mi pecho se hacía más grande cada vez.

Dos grandes lagrimas se deslizaban por la mejillas de la chica de cabellos rosados quien enfoco su visión a lo limitado de ver sus pies alejarse. La desesperación en la chica crecía más y más rápido hasta que al fin solo sintió el vacío. Su cuerpo cayo y cayo mientras aquellas lágrimas rodaban in control y sus cabellos rosados se enredaban con el viento.

Mientras tanto un nija renegado de la legendaria aldea de la hoja se movía con agilidad sin dejar rastros en la blanca nieve presa de sus pensamientos. El viento helado golpeaba su rostro y lo hacía más pálido de lo normal, revolvía sus cabellos negros y hacia ondear su camisa blanca que va abierta.

De un salto Sasuke paso como un rayo sobre lo que el Uchiha ve como una mancha borrosa y una forma de chakra no muy grande pero la cual logra llamar su atención. Sasuke cae limpiamente y reprimiéndose al ser presa de su curiosidad retrocede al punto donde estuvo seguro vio aquella mancha.

Camina en silencio hasta que divisa un mujer enterrada entre la nieve tarda unos segundo reparándola, parece muerta. Tiene los labios azules al igual que la punta de los dedos. El viento sopla con furia y revuelve los rosados cabellos de la mujer y lanza hasta Sasuke aquel olor a cerezo.

Sasuke contiene la respiración por unos segundos cuando ha abierto mucho los ojos al percatarse de quien es ella.

_Sakura._ –Susurra su nombre mientras siente como los afilados recuerdos de su pasado lo atacan. Es ella. Es seguro, pero tardo unos segundos en descubrirlo. _ Y quizá nunca lo hubiera hecho de no ser por ese color de cabello tan particular. _Pensó. Y es que esa no se parecía mucho a la chiquilla de hace tres años.

El muchacho se sintió confundido por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Pensó que lo más seguro es que Sakura estuviera muerta, y esa idea no estaba siendo tan indiferente como pensé el Uchiha debía.

Ahí estaba el gran Sasuke Uchiha, el traidor que deserto Konoha, cargando en sus brazos a su antigua compañera del equipo 7, saltando y corriendo tan rápido como la ventisca se lo permitía, tenía que llegar rápido a la cabaña en la que estaba refugiándose desde hace unos días, o Sakura iba a morir.

Al llegar frente a la puerta prefirió pegarle a esta una patada para que se abriera y así no tener que soltar a Sakura.

La descargo en el suelo de madera. Sus músculos se sentían resentidos y su cuerpo apenas y tenía cierta sensibilidad, el también había pasado mucho tiempo en la nieve. Junto varios troncos en la hoguera y sintiéndose apremiado por el tiempo que pudiera quedarle a Sakura se forzó a usar su Katon no jutsu con todo el control que pudo demandarse para no incendiar toda esa cabaña.

Se dispuso a acercar a la joven de cabellos rosados lo más que pudo al fuego, pero esta parecía no recobrar un buen color, toco su mano. Aterrado descubrió que seguía igual de fría que como cuando la encontró. Se percató que sus cabellos se encontraban húmedos gracias a la nieve y al igual su ropa. No iba a secarse nunca mientras se quedara con la ropa mojada.

No dudo siquiera un momento lo que tenía que hacer. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarle lo zapatos a la kunoichi, y luego con paciencia fue desnudándola y lanzando la ropa mojada lejos de ahí para que esta callera pesadamente. Sasuke no había titubeado en sus acciones, pero se sentía abrumado de cierto modo, hoy estaba siendo un dia de varias sorpresas para él. Primero el haberla encontrado así. Y ahora mientras la desvestía notaba como esta no era la misma niña chillona y flacucha que dejo atrás en Konoha. En definitiva Sakura había cambiado bastante y para bien, su rostro había perdido las redondeces de la niñez, tenía bellos pómulos angulosos, una piel impecable pálida y perfecta. Su cabello había crecido otra vez, no era tan largo como antes, pero sí bastante, además tenía unas curvas que en definitiva tomaron a Sasuke por sorpresa.

El Uchiha se detuvo en cuento se encontró con la ropa interior de encaje de la chica peli rosa pensando en que mejor no llegar tan lejos.

Durante esos años de entrenamiento sabía que había aprendido muchas cosas, y faltaban más, por desgracia no había entrenado con el sannin que le enseñara de ninjutusu médico, pero después de revisar a Sakura supo con alivio que la chica no tenía pulmonía o hipotermia, sabia lo básico tan solo, la seco y ayudo a calentarse al fuego.

Al ver como esta comenzaba a recuperar el color y la temperatura se puso de pie y recogió sus cocas cosas. Lo último que le faltaba es que la molestia se despertara y comenzara llorar pidiéndole volver o algo por el estilo. Sakura siempre había estado tras suyo, no pude negar que pesar de que nunca le presto mucha atención y la vio cómo su compañera con el tiempo, en el momento en que iba a abandonar la aldea, su determinación comenzó a flaquear cuando la niña con ojos brillantes y llorosos le pidió, le suplico por tomar una decisión diferente, si se hubiera quedado viéndola a los ojos jade unos minutos más de seguro ahora viviría en Konoha y sería un Jounin si no es un Ambu. O peor...la hubiera dejado acompañarlo y hacerla tan desdichada como lo es el ahora.

Tomo firmemente su katana y abrió la puerta, el viento helado golpeo firmemente su rostro.

¿t-te vas?- Dijo una dulce voz. Los ojos d Sasuke se abrieron un poco a la sorpresa. Por un momento pensó en solo atravesar la puerta. Pero por alguna razón que no comprendió se giró a verla.- ¿Vas a lastimarme?

El Uchiha guardo silencio y calma.

Hmph. No si no hace falta.-Dijo después de un momento. La chica lo miro confusa como si no supiera que estaba haciendo referencia él. Ante todo Sasuke estaba muy consciente de que posición tenía en el mundo ninja, si lo atrapaban lo llevarían a Konoha para ser juzgado y él no iba a permitir eso, sobre todas las malditas leyes del mundo ninja él tenía un objetivo que no iba a dejar pasar así.

Pero...esto...- Sakura se miró de pies a cabeza y un sonrojo muy fuerte apareció en sus mejillas. De inmediato se cubrió como pudo con sus brazos y se giró incluso tratando de darle la espalda a Sasuke.

El Uchiha se desoriento ante tal reacción de la chica. Con sorpresa de los pensamientos que quizá tuviera la kunoichi en ese momento se quitó su camisa blanca y se la arrojo.

Cúbrete.-le ordeno con un tono gélido.- No te hagas ideas equivocadas.- le gruño cruzándose de brazos.

La mujer cubrió su semi-desnudez obediente. Un extraño sentimiento de molestia y vergüenza la atacaba, pero no se sentía capaz de expresarlos no con ese.

Te quite tu ropa mojada para que pudieras calentarte.- Explico Sasuke sentándose al lado de la mujer.

¿Ropa mojada?-pregunto ella con gran confusión. Él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que mirara en dirección a la ropa empapada en el suelo.

Tsk. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuviste en la nieve.

¿De qué hablas?

Él la miro ocultando su confusión tras su habitual mirada severa y estoica. ¿Qué se pretendía esta tonta? Molesto pensó en la posibilidad de que esto hubiera sido una trampa. Pero aunque no lo descartaba y de hecho lo tenía muy presente, no había percibido ninguna otra cantidad de chakra significativa como para una emboscada, y Sakura nunca había sido la más fuerte, había sido incluso bastante inútil. Ella fue por decirlo así el talón de Aquiles del equipo, y eso a Sasuke le molestaba sobremanera él y Naruto siempre se desvivieron por protegerla.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Ya le había ayudad y eso era mucho. ¿Qué diablos le importaba a él la idiota de Sakura? Estaba viva, ya cumplió. Ahora que se valiera sola. Volvió a ponerse de pie y camino hasta la puerta.

Hey. Hey espera.-el ignoro los llamados de la chica y paso su mano por madera de la puerta.

Adiós, Sakura.- Comenzó a abrir la puerta y el viendo entro tan fuerte, tanto o más que la última vez que de inmediato apago el fuego de la cabaña.

El silencio se hizo unos segundos. La chica se pasó corriendo y cerró la puerta, sí que estaba molesta ahora.

Tú. ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Esto tenía que ser una estúpida broma.

Apártate ,Sakura.-le dijo moviéndola para que le dejara abrir.

No. Usted no... ¡Espera!

Estoy perdiendo mi paciencia Sakura, muévete de una maldita vez. Agradece que no te deje morir enterrada en la nieve y déjame ya.

¿Qué? ¡no!- Volvió a cerrar la puerta de sopetón frente las narices de Sasuke este le mando una mirada literalmente asesina ante la cual ella sintió un terrible temor pero no le importó y no se movió. – Usted no puede decirme eso... ¡Eso sonó terrible! ¿Qué soy, un perro mal herido que te dignaste a ayudar y que ahora dejas de nuevo en la nada sin decirle una bendita palabra de lo que le sucedió?

Sasuke dejo su mirada asesina, porque la sorpresa fue imposible de ocultar. ¿Quién era esta mujer? Sakura nunca le había hablado así, menos de usted, con ella él siempre fue: Sasuke-kun.

¿Se habría equivocado y no era esa Sakura? ¿O acaso los años la habían cambiado tanto como a él? Era más probable lo segundo, nadie más podría llevar esa hermosa cabellera y ese espectacular olor a cerezos.

Sintiendo algo de su orgullo magullado la evaluó. Con un movimiento rápido la dejo contra la puerta del todo y aprisiono sus muñecas con una sola mano sobre su cabeza. Dio un paso adelante acercando sus cuerpos y sus rostros la chica solo quedo en shock sin siquiera notar como era que habían llegado a aquella posición y cercanía.

Dime algo.-susurro al oído de la chica quien flaqueo ante aquella voz grave y suave. Trago en seco, se sentía tan extraña.- ¿Desde cuando deje de ser tu Sasuke-kun?

De repente una gran jaqueca ataco a la peli rosa. El insoportable dolor hizo que lagrimas se contuvieran en sus ojos. Sasuke lo noto y se alejó con cierta decepción.

Se sentó frente a lo antes fue una hoguera y repitiendo lo que hizo la primera vez volvió a encenderla.

Sigues siendo una llorona.- Bufo viendo arder las llamas pensando en las ironías de la vida, Sakura había sido la última persona que vio al partir, y aunque...aunque peleo con Naruto para ir con Orochimaru, después de eso, Sakura era la primer persona que veía desde entonces.

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas y se cubrió aún más con esa camisa blanca.

¿Sasuke, ese es tu nombre?-Pregunto mirando al Uchiha frente al fuego.

Este la miro incrédula viendo la sincera confucion en sus ojos.

¿Dónde vives?-pregunto este en cambio con una idea.

La chica abrió la boca entusiasta para responder, pero luego un deje de tristeza la poseyó.

Yo... no sé.

¿Tiene amigos?

... no sé, no, no creo.

¿Trabajas en algo o estudias lo que sea?

Hmm... ah... yo.

¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Tu nombre?

¡BASTA! ¡BASTA, SASUKE! ...yo... yo ¡¿Por qué no se nada?! ¿No tengo vida? ¿Tú me conoces? ¡Me llamaste Sakura! ¿Es ese mi nombre?

Sí.

¿Qué sabes?

¿Qué sabes tú?-contraataco. Sakura tenía amnesia seguro, debió caer y por eso la encontró enterrada en la nieve, pero ¿Qué tanto ha olvidado?


	2. Deuda

Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras pasaba una mano revolcando sus rebeldes cabellos azabaches. Suspiro y comenzó a marchar al bosque. Pero antes de poder alejarse más de la cabaña, se paró en seco molesto.

Tomo su tiempo para colocar trampas alrededor de la cabaña, trampas suficientemente mente capaces de proteger a la peli rosa en su ausencia.

Patético... – mascullo el Uchiha. Así es como se sentía ahora, simplemente patético. Estar desperdiciando su valioso tiempo para cuidar se Sakura.

Sakura se estiro perezosamente en el futon, se restregó los ojos con el dorso de su mano. Se sentó y miro al redor. Dentro de la pequeña cabaña no había casi nada... ¿Siempre habría vivido así de austeramente? Suspiro. Aun le dolía la cabeza y su estómago gruñía, tenía mucha hambre.

Parpadeo varias veces y después de tratar de meditarlo solo se sintió capaz de volver a recostarse. Su garganta se secó cuando la imagen de Sasuke llego a su mente. No creía haber visto a alguien como él antes... era demasiado, era una imagen demasiado extasiaste.

Jugo con su cabello y pensó que le gustaba su color. Era alegre. Trato que hacer consiente de lo que en verdad debería hacer ahora era tratar de responder a todo lo que Sasuke le había preguntado, pero cuando pensaba al menos en qué edad tenia, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle tanto que le daban ganas llorar y gritar. Se durmió con rapidez y un suspiro.

Después de conseguir todo lo necesario Sasuke trato de volver con tanta prisa como pudo a casa. No podía tardar más tiempo. Su mente había sido atacada. No lo entendía, solo sabía que _tenía _ que volver.

Paso sus propias trampas con demasiada facilidad y entro a la cabaña para encontrarse con Sakura profundamente dormida.

Saco la comida y las otras cosas y las dejo junto a la fogata. Se dejó caer contra la pared frente a la peli rosa y se limitó a observarla...

Su respiración era suave, ella se veía tan tranquila. Le daba envidia y a la vez enojo. No sabía nada de su vida en estos últimos años. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Podía pensar en miles de probabilidades y la más factible es que hubiera pasado algo durante una misión. Pero si fue así debía de estar acompañada por un equipo, Naruto debió estar con ella.

_Yo me fui... ¡pero él tenía que cuidarla! _Ese estúpido... A pesar de todo, Sakura estaba tan sola. Si hubiera estado en una misión, definitivamente tenía que estar acompañada por algún equipo, y si era así debían de estarla buscando por lo tanto solo se estaba poniendo en peligro estúpido.

Resoplo enojado consigo mismo y tomo la ropa que había conseguido para él dejando la que consiguió para Sakura a un lado.

La observo dormida y decidió cambiarse en ese momento.

Con un ligero crujido Sakura entre abrió los ojos, desubicada una vez más abrió más los ojos para ver lo que la había despertado.

Seguía en la cabaña...

Y solo reconocía un aroma peculiarmente familiar... se sintió asfixiada y colorada, ahí estaba un hombre increíblemente atractivo de espaldas apenas comenzando a cubrir un cuerpo con un grado de perfección que ella nunca antes conoció.

Una espalda ancha muy bien definida, al igual que aquella cintura tan masculina y por supuesto que ni que decir de esas perfectas caderas. Sin pudor alguno quiso seguir examinando al extraño que se encontraba ya vestido en su totalidad. Sakura parpadeo varias veces a reconocer a Sasuke, muerta de vergüenza cerro los ojos con fuerza y se giró antes de que él lo hiciera y se diera cuenta.

Sasuke termino de componer sus nuevas ropas y sonrió divertido gracias a Sakura que trataba de hacer el la creyera dormida, en verdad que era ilusa... No había dejado de llevar el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda y había entrenado tanto como para no darse cuenta cuando una chiquilla se despierta.

Volvió a observarla con atención, traía puesta su camisa blanca, su melena rosada estaba desparramada en el futon y su rostro estaba muy sonrojado. Nunca había sentido... esa cierta calidez, esa...era una imagen bastante adorable.

Se acercó y recostó a su lado en el futon. Ella casi pego un salto y se giró a verlo. Sasuke aprovecho la oportunidad para hacerse más espacio a su lado.

¿Q-que estas haciendo? –pregunto la muchacha al ser tomada por sorpresa ante la cercanía de Sasuke.

Hn. Mientras estemos aquí tendremos que compartir Sa-ku-ra. –Respondió Sasuke en un tono seductor. Muy divertido ante las reacciones de su antigua compañera de equipo.

Sakura sintiéndose conmocionada pero sin fuerza suficiente para reprochar se recostó a su lado y no tomo mucho en quedarse dormida una vez más.

Sasuke por su parte descansaba, pero no había logrado dormir con facilidad, se limitó a relajarse junto a la chica que cada vez mantenía una respiración más calmada. Era relajante, era nuevo... no le era incómodo.

Pasado el tiempo la peli rosa se removió e inconscientemente abrazo al Uchiha. Sasuke molestado estuvo a punto de moverse para que lo soltara, pero al ver sus labios rosados entre abiertos, su expresión tranquila y sentir como los pechos de Sakura chocaban contra su torso, como sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a él, desistió de la idea. La acción inesperada comenzó a resultarle tontamente satisfactoria.

Y como no sucedió en muchos años, Sasuke cayo dormido en una peculiar relajación, casi tan grande que pensó podía ser una tranquilidad que no sabía existía... pero no, no era eso... era solo relajación, él lo sabía.

Después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo Sakura abrió sus ojos jade y se encontró pegada al Uchiha dormido. Su flequillo cubría parte de sus facciones perfectas, se veía... ¿Existía un palabra? No la conocía si es que existía.

Trato de soltarlo pero en cuanto hizo el primer movimiento este abrió los ojos y la observo...

Hola... –dijo la peli rosa al tragar en seco y sin saber muy bien que más decir.

Hmph. –Sakura frunció el ceño ante la escueta "Respuesta"

Sasuke ignorando la mala cara de la chica se sentó en el futon y ella se apartó lo suficiente de hasta que se sintió cómoda de nuevo.

Te traje ropa. –anuncio el Uchiha al percatarse una vez más de lo poco que dejaba Sakura a la imaginación al usar solo su camisa. Señalo la ropa doblada en la esquina, había traído más para ella que para el pensado en que las mujeres tenían más necesidad de eso. Él no le veía mucho sentido... pero no importo y refunfuñándose a sí mismo por creerse tan estúpido la compro.

Gra-gracias. –respondió está ojeando la ropa, tomo un vestido blanco de tirantes. Se puso de pie y se fue a meter a la pequeña sala de baño que tenía la cabaña.

Se metió en el vestido y noto como le había quedado perfecto. Ni muy corto, ni muy largo, ni muy ajustado ni muy grande, solo perfecto.

Salió y encontró la vieja ropa que Sasuke le había quitado cuando dijo que la encontró. Tomo unos shorts largos que le llegaban a la rodilla y al ver como ya estaban secos se los puso también Sin importarle que estos fueran más largos que el vestido y quedaran a la vista.

¿Cómo supiste cual era mi talla? –le pregunto a Sasuke arrodillándose a su lado, se sentía curiosa puesto que ni ella misma sabía cuál era su talla.

Tengo buen ojo. –respondió este encogiéndose de hombros, resignado a que Sakura no iba a entender a lo que refería.

También trajiste comida... – comento tomando las cosas. Él se encogió de hombros ante lo que le pareció una observación sin sentido. Po su puesto que trajo comida... Necesitaban comer ¿o no?

Sakura instintivamente tomo la cacerola y la puso en el fuego. Tomo del lado la katana de Sasuke sin pedir permiso y comenzó a rebanar vegetales.

El achica enfado le arrebato el arma. ¿Cómo se le ocurre usar su precisada katana para picar vegetales?

Se acercó a las viejas prendas de Sakura y tomo el bolso donde debía de guardar sus implementos. ¿Ella continuo como ninja no es así? Bien... debía de tener al menos un kunai... Efectivamente dentro del pequeño bolsito encontró varias armas y además e sorprendió al encontrar sellos médicos y otras hiervas curativas.

_Así que te convertiste en un ninja medico..._

Le dio el kunai a Sakura y esta siguió con su labor.

Sasuke volvió a revisar las cosas de la kunoichi... encontró otro el otro pequeño bolso que estaba amarrado a su pierna, ahí siempre iba un kunai o estrellas ninja, pero el de ella guardaba la bandana ninja de Konoha.

_No deserto. Sigue siendo una kunoichi de Konoha, ahora estoy más seguro que nunca van a buscarla._

Se giró con aburrición y la vio lavando los vegetales y poniéndolos al fuego.

Sabía que lo que debía hacer era eliminarla... También sabía que si no lo hacia la otra opción más sensata era desaparecer y seguir su vida, aún tenía que encontrar a Hitachi... y eso no iba a ser sencillo, lo que venía después de encontrarlo implicaba la alta posibilidad de morir...

Sasuke... Tengo una pregunta.

¿Qué? –pregunto con el mal genio.

¿Por qué me estas ayudando? Yo... no recuerdo... nada. ¿Somos amigos o algo así? –pregunto sin importarle el mal tono que el Uchiha había usado con anterioridad.

Somos viejos amigos. –respondió el.

¿De dónde me conoces? ¿Tenemos la misma edad? ¿Sabes que me paso?

No te veía desde hace años, no sé qué te ocurrió. – contesto sintiéndose patético al hacerse consiente de la mierda que era.

¿Y nos llevábamos bien? –pregunto salteando las verduras.

No. Eras una molestia. –bufo. Era una gran verdad.

¿Entonces porque me ayudas? –pregunto enojada. Sonrió divertido al recordar como ella nunca había usado ese tono con él, más bien solo lo había usado con el baka de Naruto.

Siento que te debo, Sakura. Ese es un problema para mí, no me gustar estar en deuda con nadie. –Estaba siendo tan sincero con ella que le daba asco. Esa. Esa era la razón por la que la salvo de la nieve y por la que aún no ha hecho nada para lastimarla o irse. Todavía tenía un ápice e conciencia y sabía que ella se había desvivido por él, ella hubiera muerto por el... ella lo había querido. Sasuke siempre pensó que la molestia de su compañera no era muy diferente a las otras fanáticas locas de la academia, pero el dia de su partida se dio cuenta de lo equivocado... Ella en verdad lo había querido. Ella y Naruto fueron su única familia. Pero promesas más importantes marcan su destino, por eso ahora no es ni siquiera un ninja fiel a la aldea. Todo se podía ir a la mierda... pero él sabía que le debía, no podía escapar de su pasado. No podía escapar de esa deuda así como no podía escapar de su promesa de matar a Itachi.

Tu... ¿Qué hice por ti? –pregunto tímidamente.

No interesa. Nada, todo. Limítate a saber que estoy en deuda contigo y por eso voy a cuidar de ti hasta que puedas recuperar tu vida.


End file.
